Randy Savage
Randy Savage is a Velocity superstar who has been constantly active since 1999. Professional Wrestling Career First Velocity Run (1999 - 2006) Debut; Intercontinental Champion (1999 - 2000) Savage debuted on May 15, 1999, attacking Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy after he won the Intercontinental Championship. Savage would challenge Hardy the next week, but lost. Savage was then brought down to FCW, Velocity's developmental program, to receive more training. Savage would return on June 4, 2000, defeating Ryan Septim for the Intercontinental Championship, his first title with the company. Septim, a face, tried to handshake Savage as a sign of respect, but Savage would attack him, turning heel. Savage and Septim would fight at Backlash, with Savage coming out on top. However, Savage would lose the title to Jeff Hardy on July 23, 2000. Savage would then go on to feud with Jeff Jarrett, winning the Intercontinental Championship for a second time at the No Mercy Pay-Per-View on October 26, 2000. He would then lose the title to the Big Boss Man, whom would hold the title for 415 days. This match was rated the worst match of 2000. Feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin (2001) Savage would then go on to feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin. After failing to recapture the Intercontinental Championship, Austin would make fun of Savage for not being able to beat the Big Boss Man 3 times (the initial loss for the title, and 2 rematches). Savage then said that he'd beat Austin's ass if he kept making fun of him. After Austin's match on the November 2 episode of Velocity, Savage attacked Austin and brutally beat him down. Austin did the same to Savage the next week after Savage's win over Jeff Hardy. Austin then stunnered Savage on the announce table. Savage defeated Austin at the Wrestlemania Pay-Per-View. During this match, Austin was injured, rendering him out of action for almost a full year. It was assumed that it was Savage's fault for Austin's injury, but in a September 11, 2004, Austin defended Savage saying that Savage did nothing wrong. Long Feud with Ryan Septim (2001 - 2003) Savage would then be demoted to the midcard for the next few years. He would go on to a feud with Ryan Septim in August of 2001. They would both trade wins on Velocity before Savage defeated Septim at Unforgiven in September. Septim would then attack a heel Savage after the match, turning face in the process. Septim then cut a long notorious promo on Savage calling him a "little punky bitch", with the last word not being allowed on the PG Septim and Savage were then forced to team up as they faced the Dudley Boyz in a losing effort. Savage and Septim then brawled until they were broken up by referees. The Dudleyz, who were heel at the time, attacked both men and destroyed them. The next week, Savage defeated D-Von Dudley, while Septim lost to Bubba Ray Dudley, resulting in Savage being able to choose the stipulation of their match at No Mercy in October, which Savage decided upon a Last Man Standing match, that Savage would end up losing. The next week on Velocity, Septim was forced to face the Dudleyz in a 2-on-1 Handicap match, where Savage made the save after Septim was getting destroyed. After clearing the ring of the Dudleyz, Savage laid Septim out with a Superkick. Both men had a third match at the next Pay-Per-View, In Your House, which ended up being a Double Countout after 18 minutes when the Dudley Boyz attacked both men rendering them both unconcious. Septim was then laid off by the company, effectively ending the two's feud for the time being. Savage was brought down to FCW to train some of the newer superstars coming into the company, with a few of them being Daniel Bryan, Damien Sandow, Sheamus and The Miz. Savage was defeated by his seven "students" in a 7-on-1 handicap match at Backlash, a decision that Savage made backstage. Septim was then brought back to the company in May along with his real-life brother Riley Septim. Both men, who were still treated as faces, attacked Savage after the latter's match with Rosey. The feud between the two culminated at Judgement Day in what was rated a ***** match by reviewers all over the world. Both men shook hands as a sign of respect for one another. They ended up teaming together for a very short amount of time, even picking up a victory in a six-man tag team match along with Riley Septim against the Highlanders and Kid Kash. Midcard (2003 - 2004) Savage was then brought down to the Midcard yet again. A rumor was that he was supposed to get a main event push against Jeff Hardy for the WWE Championship, but because of his apparent injury to Steve Austin, he was brought down to the lower midcard. He rarely got TV matches, except for one where he got the rollup victory over John Cena on Velocity. "Triple S"; "High Flying Machine" (2004-2006) After over a year working House Shows, Savage was promoted via video packages as the "Highflying Machine". He was promoted as a happy babyface. He debuted during a segment with Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista, and Randy Orton). He made fun of all the Evolution members separately, having fun all the way. The segment ended with Evolution beating up on him until the Septim brothers made the save. Evolution defeated The Septims and Savage at No Mercy in a 4-on-3 Handicap match, but the night ended with the faces being happy as they took Ric Flair hostage. During that match, he showed off a new finisher, which was an Inverted-450 Splash. The next week on Velocity, the three men were officially named "Triple S", a poke at Triple H's name and in reference to the three men all having last names that start with the letter S. Triple S was shown in a backstage segment where they parodied Evolution, with Ryan playing as Triple H, Riley playing as Randy Orton, and Savage playing as Batista, while Ric Flair represented himself, being hogtied. Evolution ruined the segment by attacking them all, until Bubba Ray Dudley, whom was feuding with Randy Orton at the time, made the save. Dudley, Savage, and the Septims all decided to put their past differences aside so they could fight Evolution together, and they were successful in a Survivor Series Elimination tag match at Survivor Series, with Evolution gaining Kid Kash and Triple S gaining Dudley and Shawn Michaels. During the match, Savage eliminated Orton, Kash, and Flair, until being eliminated by Triple H. Ryan Septim and Shawn Michaels ended up winning the match for their team. After Survivor Series, Triple S was seen less frequently on TV, as Savage went onto a feud with Randy Orton over the Intercontinental Championship, while the Septims focused on their WWE Tag Team Championships. At December to Dismember, Orton defeated Savage to retain his Intercontinental Championship. At the Royal Rumble, Savage entered at entry #17, lasting 21 minutes before being eliminated by eventual winner Jeff Hardy. Savage then went down to the midcard, losing to new arrivals Jon Moxley and the Highlanders in three seperate matches in early 2005. Savage was then let off TV to go back down to train some new FCW arrivals, which included Sami Zayn, Heath Slater, and Drew McIntyre. He returned in early 2006 to the main roster, defeating Jon Moxley upon his return. He would not relegate to anything during this time, and was soon released on June 25, 2006. Return to Velocity (2007 - 2008) Cross Brand Feuds (2007) Savage was soon rehired by the company, in early 2007. He was assigned to the Velocity brand, for the first time ever, immediately began a feud with Chris Masters, a Heat superstar. This was during the time where there were cross-branded feuds. The two traded wins on Velocity, and the feud ended with Savage defeating Masters, earning the right to face the Heat champion, Hardcore Holly, at Wrestlemania, with Holly making the match any stipulation that he wanted Heat Champion Savage then began a feud with Holly over the Heat Championship. Savage defeated Holly on the March 2 episode of Heat, but Holly attacked him after and claimed that their match will be a Hardcore match. The next week, Savage interrupted a match between Chris Masters and Holly and attacked both men with steel chairs, claiming that he would destroy Holly at Wrestlemania. Holly responded by saying that steel chairs were not allowed in the match. Later on in the night, on the March 9 episode of Heat, Savage attacked Holly with a Kendo Stick, only for Holly to announce on Twitter that Kendo Sticks were not allowed either. Savage said that he doesn't need anything to defeat Holly except for a table, which Savage brought out the Dudley Boyz whom attacked Holly. At Wrestlemania, Savage defeated Holly after hitting his Inverted-450 Splash off the top turnbuckle to Holly, who was set up on a table on the floor. Hardcore Champion (2008) While being Heat Champion, Savage also set a record, becoming a 32-time Hardcore Champion throughout the span of 2008. Second Departure After losing the Heat Championship to Cody Rhodes at the 2009 Royal Rumble, Savage was released by the company, for reasons never explained on February 5, 2009. Third Run (2009 - Present) Feud with John Cena (2010) It was announced on July 5, 2010 that Savage was allowed by the WWE to return for one night to give a retirement speech, as he wanted to retire. Savage returned on the July 19 episode, seemingly to give his speech. He brought John Cena (A known real-life friend of Savage, which the crowd knew) out to the ring, and thanked Cena for everything. As Cena raised Savage's hand at the end of his speech, Savage laid Cena out with a Superkick. The crowd booed Savage out of the building, and Savage would later go on to win the Slammy Award for "Most Hated Wrestler of the Year" in 2010. Savage yelled at Cena "I still have a lot left in the tank!" The next week, Savage attacked Cena during the latter's match with The Miz. It was then announced that the two would have a match at the Summerslam Pay-Per-View. Savage came out on top, to the surprise of many. After the match, which was rated "Match of the Year" for 2010 for the Slammy's, and went 41 minutes, Cena put his hand out to shake Savage's as a sign of respect. However, Savage attacked Cena again, to the delight of the crowd. The next week, Cena went on a diatribe about how disrespectful Savage was, stating that he wanted a match with Savage that night. Savage showed up, and challenged Cena to a match at Money in the Bank, which Cena accepted. The two would then go their separate ways. The next week, Ninja Cyrus, the General Manager of Velocity, would put a "restraining order" on the two men, so they could not make physical contact until Money in the Bank. The two men would then taunt each other over the next three weeks, trying to get the other to attack them, but neither man prevailed. At Money in the Bank, Cena came out on top. Savage would attack Cena after the match again. Both men said they needed a tie-breaker, which both men agreed for No Mercy in October, in a Ladder Match. At No Mercy, Cena came out on top, with the match getting a 5* rating, the first Velocity match to do so in 6 years. After the match, Cena and Savage embraced, even though Savage remained a heel. Upper-Midcard (2011 - 2012) After No Mercy, Savage was promoted to the Upper-Midcard, even getting a chance to challenge for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble, in a losing effort against Randy Orton. Injury (December 2012) Random Feuds (2013 - 2015) Randy Savage would return as the mystery partner of Sheamus at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs 2013 in a match with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of the Shield, turning face in the process. Sheamus and Savage won, and were awarded the Shield's World Tag Team Championships in the process. The duo would go on to a successful defense against RyNderson (Ryback & Anderson), and entered a feud with the Shield, whom wanted to regain their titles. The duo would trade single match victories over each other, and Savage & Sheamus would come out of Destination Domination successful in their victory. However, the team would lose the titles to RyNderson at Extreme Rules, ending their reign at 72 days. The team never got their rematch as Sheamus attacked Savage the next week on Velocity, stating that their friendship was over. The next week, Savage was absent from the show selling Sheamus' attack. The next week though, Savage attacked a now-heel Sheamus during the latter's match with Dolph Ziggler. The two fought at Payback, with Savage coming out on top. Savage then moved onto teaming with the Ultimate Warrior. They officially named themselves the "Ultimate Savages". However, that name wasn't used until the Night of Champions Pay-Per-View. The duo failed to win the WWE Tag Team Championships at Money in the Bank in a Fatal-Four-Way-Tag-Team Match involving Champions the Nexus (Hardcore Holly and Tajiri), Carlito & Hassan, and RyNderson. Both Savage and Warrior lost qualifying matches for the 6-Pack Challenge for the Intercontinental Championship at Summerslam. They would fail to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships at Night of Champions, in a Triple Threat Tag match against champions the Septims, and RyNderson. On the December 19 episode of Velocity, Savage would turn heel and join RyNderson and would team with Anderson and Ryback at the Royal Rumble to take on Ryan and Riley Septim and Warrior, in a winning effort. Savage would go on to lose in the Destination Domination tournament to John Cena, and would fail to capture the Velocity Championship from champion Seth Rollins and Dolph Ziggler at Destination Domination. Savage would then relegate to the midcard yet again, being absent from Pay-Per-View until Money in the Bank, losing the titled match. He would become injured during the match, said to be out for 9 months. "The Drifter" (2016 - Present) Savage would return on the February 5, 2016 episode of Velocity, with a new theme song and a drifter gimmick. He would defeat Heath Slater in a match. Savage would be seen winning a series of squash matches, until entering a 4-month feud with Dolph Ziggler in April. Ziggler defeated Savage at Extreme Rules and Payback, but Savage defeated Ziggler in a No-Disqualification match at Battleground. Savage unsucessfully challenged for the Money in the Bank briefcase at Money in the Bank, and defeated Ziggler at Summerslam to end their feud. Savage then slowly turned face and formed a short-lived team with Sami Zayn. The duo failed to win the WWE Tag Team Championships at Night of Champions and No Mercy against champions The New Day. After No Mercy, Sami Zayn was entering a feud with WWE World Champion Roman Reigns, with a match being made at Survivor Series. Savage was shown to be happy for his friend, with a lot of emphasis being put on the fact that Zayn and Savage were real-life friends and have been for 19 years, with Savage getting Velocity fame while Zayn dominated the independent scene. Savage came out at Zayn's side at Survivor Series, to go against Reign's friend Dean Ambrose, who was in Reign's corner. Even though this was a face-on-face match, Reigns was acting like a heel during this match, as the crowd was solely behind Zayn the entire match. Zayn ended up winning the match, and the title in the process. Post-match, Savage was celebrating with his friend, and Cesaro came out was well (The three were known as the "Trio of Chaos" in the independent circuit in 2006 after Savage was released from Velocity) to celebrate with Zayn and Savage. As they were going up the ramp, with Savage proping a tired Zayn up, Savage grabbed Zayn by the neck and threw him onto the ground. Cesaro was in complete shock and didn't make a quick-enough movement before Savage was able to Superkick him. Savage then brought Zayn into the ring and beat him down more, giving him the Savage Crossface in the center of the ring then hitting the Inverted-450 to end the show. For the next two weeks on Velocity, Savage called out the "People's Champion" Zayn to challenge him, but Zayn was unable to because he hadn't been cleared by doctors because of his neck, scared of any future injuries that could occur. The third week, as Savage was poking fun at an "injured" Zayn, Zayn himself ran down and beat on Savage. As Zayn was going for the Helluva Kick, General Managers Ninja Cyrus and Eric Bischoff, and Commissioner William Regal, in tow by J&J Security, came down to break the two up. The fight continued however, as both men were dodging and jumping over the security to continue to beat eachother down. The next week, the two men fought on opposite teams in a 16-man tag team match, which pit Zayn, The New Day, Reigns, Cesaro, Ambrose, and Cena against Savage, Hunico, Stardust, Hassan, Anderson, Jesse, Kevin Owens, and The Miz. During the match, Zayn and Savage took each other out by continously fighting, to the point where the men took each other backstage. During the match, and camera cut from time-to-time backstage to show the men fighting. A match was then pit between the two at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs for the WWE World Championship. Savage ended up winning the title, by defeated Zayn by referee stoppage after targeting Zayn's neck for a majority of the match. Savage then entered a feud with Roman Reigns, who never got his rematch for the title after being defeated by Zayn. Savage defeated him at the Royal Rumble for the title, and then again at Roadblock and Destination Domination. At Destination Domination, Zayn won a fatal-four-way match to gain the opportunity to challenge Savage for the WWE World Championship at Wrestlemania, where he was unsuccessful. During the match, the fight spilled backstage and both men were counted out, but the match was restarted as a no-disqualification match. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Superkick - 1999-Present (Used from 2016 with theatrics mimicking Shawn Michaels) **Inverted 450 - 2004-Present *'Signature Moves' **Elbow Drop **Spin-Out Powerbomb **450 Splash **Spinning Heel-kick (with theatrics, usually to the chest) *'Nicknames' **"The Drifter" **"The Highflying Machine" *'Theme Songs' **"Pomp and Circumstance Marches" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (May 15, 1999 - October 19, 2004; March 1, 2007 - June 25, 2015) **"Ryan Septim" by Velocity Music Inc. (September 14, 2001; May 16, 2003 - June 14, 2003; October 19, 2004 - March 8, 2005; Used while teaming with Ryan Septim/Part of Triple S) **"Drift" by CFO$ (February 5, 2016 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments *WWE World Championship (1 Time) *Intercontinental Championship (2 Times) *World Tag Team Championships (1 Time) - with Sheamus